1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a component mounting apparatus which mounts a component to a target position, and more particularly to a component mounting apparatus comprising a camera which detects a position of a component and a target mounting position.
2. Related Art
A component mounting apparatus mounts a component such as a TCP (Tape Carrier Package) on a printed circuit board to be attached into a personal computer, by using a robot. In such an apparatus, a single camera fixed to the apparatus detects the position of a component held by the robot, and another camera fixed to a head detects a target position on the board. Then, moving distances in the X-axis and Y-axis directions of the robot are calculated from the component position and the target position, the robot is moved, and the component is mounted to the target position on the board.
In the above-described component mounting apparatus, however, the component position and the target position are detected by separate cameras and the robot is moved based on the component position and the target position, so that the positional accuracy of the cameras and the moving accuracy of the robot directly affect the mounting accuracy of the component. Thus, it is difficult to mount a component to the target position with high accuracy.
Specifically, the moving distances of the robot are calculated from the component position and the target position detected by the respective cameras. If there exists an error in positions of the cameras, therefore, errors may occur in the moving distances. Additionally, errors may occur between the calculated moving distances and the actual moving distances of the robot which is moved based on the calculated moving distances. Moreover, errors may occur in various portions depending on variations in temperature or humidity during the operation. For these reasons, it is difficult to increase the mounting accuracy of a component.
In order to increase the moving accuracy of the robot, it may be contemplated that a linear scale is provided. However, this increases the cost.